


Память

by akino_ame



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такасуги и Гинтоки играют.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Память

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rin_ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_ne/gifts).



> Бета - Сан.  
> Написано для Риннечки, на ее день рождения.

Острый запах сухой травы наполнил легкие, распер грудь и поселился внутри колючим соломенным клубком. Иглы кололи кожу сквозь одежду, впивались в руки, растекались по языку горьким привкусом. Стрекот насекомых, монотонный, убаюкивающий, глушил остальные звуки, поэтому приближение Такасуги Гинтоки скорее почувствовал, чем услышал. Шорох его шагов слился с дыханием подлеска, его дыхание стало воздухом вокруг. 

Гинтоки открыл глаза — прямо над ним путалось в ветвях небо. Синее-синее, словно только вымытое, раскаленная капелька солнца висела посредине. 

Такасуги подошел ближе, бесшумно опустился по другую сторону, оперся спиной на ствол, и лес затаил дыхание. 

— Так и знал, что ты тут, — сказал Такасуги.

Гинтоки не ответил — прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в тишину. А потом медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Соломенный клубок внутри рос и шевелился. С каждой секундой он причинял все больше неудобств.

Рядом послышался шорох — Такасуги положил ладонь на кору старого, изъеденного временем дерева. Провел вскользь костяшками пальцев, коротко стукнул и тихо хмыкнул.

— Ты помнишь? — спросил он.

Гинтоки дышал в такт пульсации воздуха. Ощущал всей кожей чужое присутствие рядом.

На плечо опустилась холодная ладонь, замерла у шеи, где ткань кимоно обнажала кожу. Неприкосновение упало на горло зябкими мурашками, покатилось ниже, на грудь и застыло на животе.

Руки Такасуги — руки мертвеца. 

— Не помню.

Гинтоки открыл глаза — Такасуги улыбался. Губы его кривились, словно ему было больно, словно мышцы на лице давно отвыкли от такого усилия. Подбородок дрожал. В правом глазу блестели льдинки.

— Все это было не с нами. Не в этой жизни.

Если бы это был не Такасуги, кто-нибудь другой, кто угодно, да хоть Горилла, Гинтоки бы встал. Отряхнулся, как пес от колючек, выкусил их из шерсти, зализал раны и ушел прочь. Но рядом с Такасуги у Гинтоки не было права на слабость.

Никогда не было.

Холодная ладонь легла на горло по-настоящему, чуть сжимая пальцы. Кончики впились в кожу, перекрывая доступ воздуху. 

Лес пах сухой травой и хвоей, солнце цеплялось за зеленые иглы, но Гинтоки не мог больше вдохнуть.

***

Лес пах хвоей, прогретый воздух дрожал. Гинтоки обернулся через плечо, словно бы спрашивая взглядом: ну, как тебе? Такасуги пожал плечами.

— Лучше, чем в классе.

— Больно много ты понимаешь...

— Да уж побольше тебя.

— Если только в твоих снах.

— Тайно мечтаешь о том, что я вижу тебя во сне?..

Вяло переругиваясь — из-за жара, томившего воздух уже несколько дней, даже шевелиться не хотелось, — они шли вглубь. Гинтоки вел, Такасуги шагал следом.

Гинтоки обещал показать ему что-то интересное, Такасуги было все равно, лишь бы не каллиграфия. Осточертела она ему, а махать в такую жару синаем или сидеть в классе... Лето плавило воздух, туманило разум, и так легко было поддаться шепоту Гинтоки:

«Я выиграл. Пойдем, покажу».

И жар проник внутрь, скатился горячим комком от горла к животу.

Идиотская игра, которая помогала чуть-чуть разнообразить их быт.

Из класса они удрали незамеченными — сенсей так и показывал что-то девчонке, которая меньше недели посещала занятия. Только Зура, вроде, проводил их неодобрительным взглядом, но следом не пошел. В последнее время Зура перестал ходить с ними.

За ними.

Гинтоки вывел его за границы деревни и полез в гору. 

Запахло водой — неподалеку весело шумел ручей — стало свежее, и голова, тяжелая от марева, чуть прояснилась. Такасуги открыл рот, чтобы высказаться о кое-чьих идиотских планах, но вслух произнести ничего не успел, Гинтоки тоже остановился. Лучик солнца, пробившийся сквозь узор листвы, заиграл его волосами.

— Все, тут сенсей нас точно не найдет.

Они вышли к поляне. Луг полумесяцем спускался к краю леса и рассыпался в подлеске. Дальше снова начинался лес, и на самом его краю, словно страж, вросший ногами в почву, раскинуло ветви дерево. Оно было огромным — Такасуги не смог бы обхватить его руками, может, если только взялись бы с Гинтоки за руки. 

Эта мысль заставила его фыркнуть — вот еще, держаться за руки с Гинтоки. От жары мозги точно расплавились! Хотя теперь они чаще проводили время вместе — то безобразничали, то удирали из школы, то доводили вместе Зуру, — это еще не значило, что они стали друзьями.

На луг они шагнули одновременно, не сговариваясь.

Шум воды стал громче, заблестели камни. Родник бил неподалеку от дерева, растекался вокруг блестящей лужей, змеей извивался по камням, сползая со склона в деревню. Гинтоки сел на землю, привалившись спиной к стволу дерева, и прикрыл глаза.

Такасуги побродил вокруг, зачерпнул немного воды, глотнул на пробу. После третьей пригоршни холодом сковало губы, внутри, будто комок льда собрался. Жара больше не мешала, просто оставалась внутри, под слоем льда.

— Эй, Такасуги, ты чего там к роднику присосался?

Гинтоки не спал, следил из-под прикрытых век, Такасуги видел, как блестят его глаза. Он подошел ближе и уселся рядом. К влажной ладони тут же налип лесной мусор.

— Так ты достал?

— А ты думал — нет?

Гинтоки усмехнулся самодовольно, и тут же захотелось вмазать ему, чтобы стереть с лица это выражение. Но Такасуги был слишком... 

Он не мог точно назвать это состояние. Наверное, это как нетерпение перед боем с неизвестным, но сильным противником. Такасуги помнил, что такое же волнение охватило его, когда он впервые дрался с Гинтоки. Или когда они втроем — Гинтоки, Зура и Такасуги — собирались уделать взрослых самураев. Или когда они с Гинтоки оказались возле женской половины онсена, а потом удирали под громкие вопли...

Руки не тряслись, дыхание не сбивалось, но легкая дрожь зародилась под ребрами, растеклась с кровью по всему телу. 

Гинтоки зашевелился, вытащил из-под кимоно чуть помятую пачку листовок, сшитую толстой нитью. Желтый уголок бумаги хрустко смялся в его пальцах. 

— Осторожнее!

— Ничего себе, — охнул Гинтоки. На щеках его будто бы румянец выступил. Он облизнул губы и отвел глаза в сторону.

— Покажи.

Такасуги было любопытно.

— Говорил я тебе, неспроста старик не пустил нас в ту часть лавки.

На колени Такасуги опустился бумажный лист. На нем была изображена раздетая девушка. Одной рукой она придерживала грудь, вторую — стыдливо или наоборот кокетливо прижимала к губам. Ноги ее были чуть расставлены, и взгляд сам собой прикипел к тому месту, где сходились бедра.

В горле неожиданно пересохло, и Такасуги сглотнул. Перевел взгляд на Гинтоки, тот во все глаза рассматривал вторую картинку — парень и девушка целовались. Парень сжимал рукой грудь девушки; ее лицо искривилось словно от боли. 

— Думаешь, это больно? — с сомнением спросил Такасуги. Он никогда не тискал девчонок. Был уверен, что Гинтоки тоже.

— Не похоже, что ей приятно. — Гинтоки вдруг положил ладонь на грудь Такасуги, провел широким жестом по ткани. — Ну как?

— Никак. Может, потому что я не девушка? 

— Может, надо сжать сильнее?

Пальцы Гинтоки смяли ткань кимоно и ощутимо ущипнули за кожу.

— Отстань, идиот! И вообще, убери от меня свои грязные руки.

Такасуги передернул плечами, сбрасывая ладонь Гинтоки. Тот приподнял бровь и посмотрел на свою руку, потом — на кимоно Такасуги.

— Да твои тряпки грязнее, чем мои руки.

— Нарываешься? 

Гинтоки фыркнул и заткнулся — кажется, ему тоже не хотелось сейчас ссориться. Картинки, которые он на спор стащил у старика Мато, оказались гораздо интереснее.

— Дай-ка мне.

Такасуги схватил стопку листов, лежавших у Гинтоки на коленях.

— Эй! Не тяни свои лапы к чужому.

Вместо того, чтобы схватить книгу, Гинтоки сжал запястье Такасуги.

— Давай тогда вместе.

Было что-то в голосе Гинтоки... Что-то такое, отчего Такасуги разжал пальцы, и добыча упала на траву. Вниз они посмотрели одновременно.

Книга раскрылась где-то посредине. Девушка стояла на коленях, обнаженная грудь почти касалась ног парня. Большой — просто огромный — член едва помещался в ладони девушки. Головка скрылась во рту.

Такасуги стало очень жарко. Холод, растекшийся внутри родниковой водой, куда-то пропал. И летний зной обрушился на него с удвоенной силой. Гинтоки, оказавшийся почти вплотную, с шумом втянул воздух в легкие.

— Такасуги.

— Что?

— А ты... когда-нибудь?

— Что?

Гинтоки сильнее сжал его запястье — оказывается, он так и не отпустил его руку. Влажные горячие пальцы будто вплавились в кожу. Щеки Гинтоки пылали лихорадочным румянцем.

До Такасуги начало медленно доходить, что тот спрашивал явно о чем-то неприличном. Как-то до сегодняшнего дня Такасуги не задумывался о том, что можно делать такое с девчонками. Но мысль была приятной. Стоило представить, как кто-то абстрактный, стоит вот так же перед ним на коленях...

Член уперся в ткань хакама.

— ...когда-нибудь делал такое?

Тагасуги сморгнул и машинально кивнул — перед глазами словно туман встал, картинка расплывалась. 

— Врешь, — лениво протянул Гинтоки, — никого у тебя не было. 

Лицо его приняло презрительное выражение.

Теперь признание, что «не было», ощущалось как признание вины. Вроде как хотел соврать, а Гинтоки поймал, и пришлось признаться. Такасуги старательно скривил губы и чуть сощурил глаза. 

— Если ты идиот, которого кроме сна ничего не интересует, то это не значит, что все вокруг такие.

Гинтоки поднялся на ноги. Если смотреть только глазами, то вид его был совершенно обычным, но Такасуги чувствовал в нем какую-то звериную ярость. 

— Ладно, раз ты у нас такой знающий, такие картинки тебе ни к чему, — сказал он ровным голосом. Потом нагнулся, подхватил с земли книгу и пошел в сторону деревни.

Такасуги смотрел ему вслед и, наверное, впервые в жизни хотел броситься за кем-то следом. Не для того, чтобы извиниться, нет. Он в жизни не просил прощения и не собирался. Просто... не хотелось оставаться одному.

Точнее, хотелось идти рядом с Гинтоки.

***

Куда делась самодельная книжка Такасуги не знал. И не собирался спрашивать. С Гинтоки они не разговаривали.

Не ссорились, не ругались, не дрались. Не тренировались вместе.

После того, как Такасуги, бросив взгляд на Гинтоки, случайно ударил своего нового партнера — как там его, Акита, что ли? — слишком сильно, и тот отлетел к стене, сенсей покачал головой и поставил с ним в пару Зуру. Гинтоки отсыпался у стены, обнимая свой меч, и раздражал одним своим присутствием.

Зура, к счастью, синаем пользоваться умел, ставить блоки — тоже. И Такасуги забыл про Гинтоки. К концу тренировки, правда, бросил быстрый взгляд в тот угол, где тот спал раньше, но там уже было пусто.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит? — спросил Зура вечером, когда закат окрасил небо золотом. 

— Нет, с чего ты взял? 

Такасуги лежал на теплых досках храма и смотрел на темный потолок.

— Ты сегодня чуть не сломал о меня синай.

— Можно подумать.

— Что вы с Гинтоки опять натворили?

— Ничего.

— Мы только-только нашли хорошее место...

— Вот только не надо читать мне нотации, Зура.

— Я не читаю тебе нотаций, — тот поджал губы, бросил на Такасуги обиженный взгляд и пошел прочь. 

Пару дней Такасуги ловил на себе внимательный взгляд Зуры. Это раздражало. Зура и за Гинтоки следил. Это раздражало вдвойне. Будто они были маленькими детьми, которым требовался присмотр. 

Гинтоки молчал. Такасуги не пытался заговорить, и тишина между ними становилась все плотнее.

Хуже всего было то, что Гинтоки оставался лучшим. Тренироваться без него было слишком легко, спорить — скучно, драться — не с кем.

Раньше, они постоянно были рядом. Не дружили — соперничали. Теперь чужое невнимание действовало странно: внутри будто появился кусочек льда. Он кололся и неприятно ворочался при каждом вдохе. Такасуги это раздражало побольше взглядов Зуры. От которых, кстати, уже хотелось малодушно сбежать.

К вечеру третьего дня Такасуги сам не заметил, как ноги повели его в гору.

Серебристые макушка и челка на закате казались розовыми.

Гинтоки, конечно, заметил его сразу, но не пошевелился. Так и сидел, привалившись спиной к стволу, изучая медленно блекнущее небо. Извиняться и признавать вину Такасуги не умел и не считал себя виноватым. У Гинтоки какие-то тараканы в голове — причем тут он?! 

Чужой взгляд, быстрый, хлесткий, скользнул от головы до ног. Но когда Такасуги снова посмотрел в его сторону, Гинтоки казался мраморным изваянием. Такасуги постоял несколько секунд на опушке, решая, как поступить, и шагнул к нему.

Первым начинать разговор не хотелось, поэтому Такасуги уселся с другой стороны, вытянув ноги на восток. Протянул левую руку, коснувшись чуть замшелой коры, растер мох между пальцев. Вслушался в звуки леса.

Лес дышал, и вместе с ним дышал Гинтоки. Дыхание его было ровным, мерным, глубоким, словно он спал. Такасуги завел руки назад, и кора впилась в спину даже сквозь ткань одежды. Пальцы правой вскользь задели теплое — ладонь. Такасуги дернулся, словно обжегшись, вскочил на ноги и молча бросился на Гинтоки. Метил кулаком в живот, но Гинтоки успел вскочить на ноги и перехватил руку. 

Они вдвоем покатились по траве. Гинтоки вцепился клещом, не давая себя ударить, дышал жарко и влажно в шею. Сухая трава кололась и царапала лицо и руки, больно впился в поясницу камешек... 

И Такасуги понял, мир больше не раскачивается и они не летят под уклон. Остановились. 

Над ним зависло сумеречное небо. А на его фоне — Гинтоки.

Руки были прижаты к земле, голова кружилась, дыхание рвалось из груди. Гинтоки ухмылялся, слизывая кровь с губы. Она розовела на зубах, придавая ему сходство с каким-нибудь демоном.

Сильный, опасный. Но не чужой. Свой.

— Слезь с меня! 

Такасуги дернулся всем телом, пытаясь скинуть Гинтоки, и застыл, напряженный. Сердце замерло, а потом ударило в ребра. Пульс грохотал в ушах, глуша все остальное. Гинтоки сказал что-то, улыбнулся во весь рот, и Такасуги снова уперся пятками в землю.

Губы Гинтоки были солеными от крови и пахли металлом.

Язык толкнулся между губ, в бедро вжался член, и Такасуги сам не понял, как приоткрыл губы. 

Губы Гинтоки пахли сухой травой и кровью, и Такасуги не мог освободиться. Но когда хватка на запястьях стала слабее, Такасуги обнял Гинтоки и прижал его к себе крепче. Жадно целовал, слизывая металл с чужих губ.

Потом они лежали на траве, и острые стебли все еще кололи спину. Но это не мешало. Запах спермы перемешивался с одуряющим ароматом луга. Воздух полнился ночной свежестью, ледяная крошка, осевшая внутри, растаяла. Пальцы Гинтоки сжимали пальцы Такасуги, и даже не хотелось возражать. Пока.

— Кстати, что это было? — спросил Такасуги.

— Что?

— Все это.

— О чем ты?

Кажется, все возвращается. Но Такасуги и так все понял, поэтому сказал, вздохнув:

— Забудь.

Гинтоки усмехнулся.

— Теперь, кстати, твоя очередь, — хрипло сказал он. — Я свою выполнил, теперь...

Такасуги мысленно застонал. Все возвращалось на круги своя. И идиотская игра, придуманная, чтобы немного разнообразить то болото, в которое постепенно превращалась их жизнь. Теперь была очередь Гинтоки загадывать «а тебе слабо?». И Такасуги — выполнять.

А он так и не посмотрел нормально ту проклятую книжку...

Они еще полежали, молча, и в этот раз тишина была доброй, уютной, перемешанной со стрекотом сверчков и шелестом травы. Луг жил, дышал, и люди дышали с ним в такт...

— Пора возвращаться, — сказал Гинтоки, когда небо совсем потемнело.

Наверху зажглись звезды — мелкие светлячки-осколки на небесном своде. Они, казалось, подмигивали, и Такасуги иногда размышлял: а что там, за чертой? Там, где начинается небо. Ответа на этот вопрос, к сожалению, не было.

Он поднялся, замешкался, стряхивая с кимоно нити сухой травы.

— Теперь, все будет по-другому?

Слова сорвались с губ сами собой, и Такасуги закусил губу, жалея, что вообще открыл рот.

Гинтоки шагнул к нему. Он не притирался вплотную, но теперь вдруг стал ближе. 

Темное небо расчертила яркая вспышка, словно звезда сорвалась со своего места на небе. 

— Не знаю. — Теплое дыхание коснулось шеи.

И они стояли под ослепительными искрами, расчертившими небо. А потом восток содрогнулся от взрыва и запылал алым.

***

Холодные пальцы сжимали горло. Гинтоки не шевелился.

— Ты лжешь, — сказал Такасуги, наклоняясь ближе. — Я знаю. Просто все возвращается.

Он помнил и жаркое, душистое лето, и привкус крови на губах, и мурашки на коже. Он помнил грязно-серое кимоно Такасуги, помнил хруст шершавых страниц, помнил чужой запах, сводивший с ума.

Гинтоки помнил, но хотел забыть.

Сейчас, когда закончилась война, когда мир по-настоящему стал другим, лучше бы забыть.

Но Гинтоки помнил, а пальцы сжимались все крепче. Меч лежал в траве, перевитый стеблями, тихо журчал родник, ворочая мелкие камушки. Такасуги дышал хрипло и быстро, словно после быстрого бега. И выдох его осел на губах, впитался в кожу.

«Зачем спешить, если больше некуда?» — подумал Гинтоки и коснулся чужих пальцев. Чуть сжал их, отрывая от своего горла, втянул воздух в легкие, деля одно дыхание на двоих.

И ладонь потеплела.


End file.
